refugee_to_regentfandomcom-20200214-history
Nether Star Imperium Classic
You can do them at any time, this is just a list for further inspiration. Basically, a bunch of mini-Challenges to cram into the Challenge. Or after the Challenge. Yes, I do make a lot of the Challenges into "Make a Kingdom out of this!" Partly because it's easy for me to say, and partly because it would be awesome to see. And partly because you're an Emperor, Dammit! Try to build Outliers (or new Cities) of up to Gold City levels out of the following themes: Force Fields Rule Make an active Force Field Wall around the perimeter of your Capital, with switches for making openings to get in and out. Install said Walls on all major cities. Underwater City (Rapture) Part of another City or completely on its own Make a section of Underwater City that is only holding back the water by having an active Forcefield (MFFS) Make an entire Citiy like this. Make an entire Underwater Kingdom Ravine City May only be built out of the side of a Ravine The Ravine may be artificially extended Cavern City The City uses existing Cavern(s) as Roads. The only digging into the walls allowed is for building Houses/Buildings immediately adjacent to the existing Caverns Fleet City A Fleet of ships that also happens to be a roving City Can be stationary or mobile, depending on your creativity, ability with mods, etc. Make an entire Kingdom made up of many different fleets Flying City No part of this City may have supports--it must be entirely free-floating. Make an entire Kingdom of Flying Cities Underground City Only the Entrance of the City may be visible from above ground. Everything else must be 100% underground. page 133 / 284 Refugee to Regent Challenge If your current Kingdom is above ground, make an entirely underground Kingdom. Dwarf Fortrress Based on the Bay12 game Dwarf Fortress, not Tolkien, etc Fantasy-esque Dwarf Fortresses like, say, Moria. This City must have traps at all major entryways/exits. It should have a large dining room, rooms for nobles, and one or more lava-fall traps to drop on intruders. Any other inspiration that can be gained from playing the Game Dwarf Fortress should be added as it comes to you. Bonus points if the Fortress falls to a Dwarf-eating Carp invasion, a Forgotten Beast, HFS, or a Catsplosion. Simtower Based on the classic Maxis game Simtower, you set out dimensions for the tower, and everything must be built along a vertical axis in that tower. Once you have hit the height ceiling and go all the way down to bedrock, you may begin another tower nearby that connects to the original tower via skyways/tunnels. Roads along the surface of the ground/along caverns are forbidden. You have to make your own roads. Make an entire Simtower Kingdom (Coruscant/Taris/Stargate Atlantis anyone?) Nomad City Using Frames, Calaclavia's MFFS, or equivalent, make a City that can Inchworm its way across terrain. Rwookrrorro Plant a bunch of Natura Redwoods, and build a city entirely amongst its branches. You are not allowed to put any part of the city on or below the surface. Elves are pansies who want to be left alone and respect nature. Wookiees rip people's arms off when they lose. And probably love Dwarves and their alcohol. Make a Wookiee Kingdom. Nether Kingdom Declare Nether an Independent Nation, create a new Kingdom inside the Nether. Follow all steps, except all technology that you have unlocked for your main Kingdom is unlocked for the Nether Kingdom. End the Kingdom Create a Kingdom in the End, following all the steps, all technology that is unlocked in your main Kingdom is unlocked for the End Kingdom. All Cities/Outliers should be connected by roads. Yes, I do mean a whole bunch of mega cities suspended above nothing, way far away from where you first came in. Declare Independence is at the End.